Episode 67 (2011)
15 × 15 (15×ト×15, 15 × To × 15) is the 67th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on February 17th, 2013. Overview With Genthru's team advancing at a fast pace to complete the game, Gon, Killua, and Biscuit join an alliance, formed by Kazsule and his friends, to prevent them. Summary After Genthru's team trades cards with Tsezguerra's team, Genthru suddenly claims that it is an unfair trade. One of Tsezguerra's men denies this and they begin arguing. Without being noticed, Bara and Sub sneak behind them. They use Risky Dice, which lands on "Good Luck" and they move quickly towards them to use the spell card Levy to steal Tsezguerra and the other's cards. Seeing his men are finished, Genthru uses the card Return at the same time as Bara and Sub activate, each one, an equal card and they disappear to Masadora. Soon, Tsezguerra and his men realize they've been tricked. With five different card types stolen, they form a plan to prevent Genthru from completing the game. Meanwhile, Gon, Killua, and Biscuit are walking through a forest when Gon says he wonders how they can find any cards with so many players in the game. They mention the Leave card and how people want to exit the game, so Killua gets the idea to trade cards with people who want to do just that. They head to Masadora and begin trading Leave cards for people's special cards. As a result, they get 4 restricted slot cards for 3 Leaves, making a total of 54 card types. After that, they begin to trade cards with other players. When trading cards with a man in the forest, Gon discovers that the Favor Cushion is a Fake with the help of the Paladin's Necklace. Once finished, they continue their journey. While on the road, Gon asks Killua if the sickness of the villagers was caused by a curse. Biscuit states that it won't work since they are not cards. Killua, however, suggests that they should try it. They go back to the village, and inside their house, Gon asks them if they would trust them with their lives and they reply they do. The Sick Villagers transform into cards, and when Gon uses his Necklace, they become Healthy Villagers cards. As a prize for healing them, they receive the Wild Luck Alexandrite card. Outside the house, someone uses a Contact card and it is Kazsule. He wishes to meet them in person to discuss Genthru's team. Soon, they meet with Kazsule's team and a few other teams, such as Asta's team, Hanse's team, Yabibi's team and Goreinu who is alone. After thanking them, Kazsule begins the discussion, but is interrupted by Killua's question. He asks how to check rankings of other players, which leads to Asta mocking him. Kazsule and Nick try to calm her down and answer Killua's question. They determine which cards Genthru has not obtained yet and how to prevent them from clearing the game. After reaching a decision, Kazsule states everyone there needs to cooperate, which is rejected by Asta. She refuses the idea of working with Gon and Killua because she thinks that they won't be able to contribute. Killua denies this and claims to have information about Genthru's abilities and that they have one of the three cards they are missing. Asta is satisfied and she offers them an A-rank card in return for the information. However, Killua refuses this and asks for 2 S-rank cards, or equally valuable information, which angers Asta. They are stopped by Kazsule and in the end, Gon ends up telling everyone everything they know. Soon, they begin to forget their past matters and cooperate. With the Accompany card, they all go to Soufrabi. They begin searching for information and after wandering around for a while, they manage to get some from a lady NPC. She tells them the history of the land and mentions Razor and 14 pirates are in the city. They'll kill anyone who dares tell them about the Plot of Beach, so Gon and the others will have to get rid of the pirates first if they want more information. With that, they enter the pirate's base and confront them. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 67 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc